seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Bon Voyage Part 5
Kent awoke in a dark cave, there was only one source of light. A candle flickering in the corner. He rubbed his head, and something jiggled. Shackles were tied around his wrists, ankles, and around his neck. "Gia Gia no Hanmā." He muttered, but nothing happened. "Those are Sea Stone." Said a nearby voice. Something shined in the distance. An old man in similar shackles waved hello. "Hey. I'm Gerald." "Hi Gerald...so whats Sea Stone?" "You're a Devil Fruit User and don't know what Sea Prism Stone is..that's a shame. Well in short. It's a stone that has the powers of the ocean. If a devil fruit use touches it, their powers are nullified. Poof into thin air." "Oh..so that's why I can't use my powers? Good to know. So where are we?" "On Cadi Hide Island. Home of those hideous monsters. But don't get me wrong, it's a beautiful place. It would be nice to live here if they weren't here." "Who?" Kent asked. "The Dark Sisters. Duh! Where have you been? Under a rock?" Taunted the old man. "No. In the South Blue." "Oh the South Blue you say? How's it there?" "Umm....nice I guess." "Good. Good. So I never got your name." "Kent. My name is Kent." "Kent huh? Sounds a bit bland. I'll call you Hephaestus." "Umm okay." Nearby cages closed. The sound echoed throughout the cave. "What was that?!" Kent asked frantically. Gerald looked at him full of concern. "Be quiet! Play dead! They're coming!" He ran to the far corner of his cell. "Hey!! Where are you going?!" The long hair monster turned the corner. "It seems like our new inmate has awakened. It's about time to. You got work to do." She grabbed him by his neck, and ripped his chains out if the wall. "Lets go." She ordered, dropping Kent. Kent struggled to get to his feet. He was completely drained of energy. "I'm not doing a damn thing for you." He began to breathe deeply and rapidly. Amber's monstrous eyes glowed in fury. In a swift move, she forced Kent against the wall. "Don't you ever talk to me like that. Don't you know that I could kill you at this very moment? So I suggest that you watch yourself." "AMBER!!" Yelled the old man from his cell. "Let him go." He ordered, his teeth sharpened into fangs. "Oh and now you think you can tell Me what to do. Does everyone here have a death wish? Cause I'd be happy to oblige." Claws shot out of her hands, slowly she moved them closer to Kent's neck. "Say goodnight." Kent eyes widened. He flexed out his arm, turning it into a jet black. Instantly he jabbed her off of him. His arm rapidly began to return to normal. - The crew docked the ship on the far south edge of the island. Trees, vines, and wildlife coated this area of the island. Rhea and Jericho jumped ashore. "You coming?" Asked Rhea. Fantasia had her eyes down and shook her head no. "I understand. Too many bad memories." "Just go straight. There should be a town...and can you not mention me? As a favor, please." Jericho gave her a thumbs up and walked into the dense forest. Rhea stayed behind a while longer, then proceeded to the forest. "Is it me or does it seem like all the island we've been to so far have a jungle?" "Yeah. I like it. Reminds me of the old days." Said Rhea. Her pace was steadily increasing, until it turned into a full dash to a tree. In a single leap she was in the higher regions of the tree. She took a deep breath. "I love it up here." "Calm down. We don't have time for fun." "Who're you again? Cause the Jericho I know always makes time for fun." "Well he's not here today. Kent is missing so that's out first priority." "I understand. I'll go scout ahead." Rhea leapt ahead, remaining high in the trees. Kent..Where are you? Jericho asked himself. - Fantasia sat with her knees to her chest. Tears rolled down her eyes. "Kent...everyone...I'm sorry." - Kent sat in a puddle of his own blood. It drenched his arms and legs. His arm abnormally changed from jet black to regular. Amber rose her claws and slashed Kent across his chest. Blood shot out, coating his clothes in a crimson red. "I can't lose here...my journey just started." "It's no use. Sea Prism Stone drains Devil Fruit Users strength and powers. All you can do is sit here and die." His breath shallowed, and his eyes faded. "Go to hell." She rose her claws. A quick rippling effect traveled through the room. Knocking out everyone in the room. Amber's eyes changed pure white, along with all the convicts in the cave. Everyone fell to the ground. "What the hell was that?" "The Will Of The Conquering King." Gerald was still standing. His eyes were large with disbelief. "Whats that?" "The third form of Haki. A technique that can't be taught." "What does it do?" "Now that my boy. I cannot tell you, for I don't know. I never thought I would meet another one in my lifetime." Kent looked down at Amber's unconscious body. He slowly rested his head against the wall and fell into a deep sleep. "I wonder what else this kid can do?" Gerald asked himself. - Rhea continued to bound from tree to tree. There was no end to the everlasting green of the trees. "Damn. How far did she say it was?" In the distance there was an opening. Bright yellow light poured from it. "There!" She bursted through into an empty area. Deserted of all life. Sand went on for miles, and he sun burned with intense heat. "What? I could've sworn there was just a forest here." She looked back at the luscious green of the trees. "Yeah. This must be the right way." Rhea pondered, wandering off into the hot sand. Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Bon Voyage Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters